<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>storms must be warm with you by sasshee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949022">storms must be warm with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee'>sasshee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, mentions of astraphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasshee/pseuds/sasshee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sehun happens to be stuck at their office one thunderstorm night due to some office reasons</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>storms must be warm with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun doesn't know what to do when he found himself being stranded in their office during a night thunderstorm. The lights were flickering on and off, he has no source of warmth since he has no blankets and his clothes were paper thin. He sighs in annoyance. Fuck it. He should have gone home early and ditch his work if he knew he'll be stranded here overnight.</p><p>Soon the lights went off, and the only source of light he has is his phone. The lightning strikes minute after minute, the thunder comes after. He doesn't care about it anyway. He just needs something warm to survive tonight.</p><p>He clicks on his phone's flashlight, then went around to search for something warm and something that could light up this night. He turns his flashlight around, maybe an officemate had left their scarf or left their scented candles. He searches, searches, and searches. But he found nothing.</p><p>He slumps his shoulders in defeat. He already feels cold, and all he can do is rub his palms against each other to make himself warm. Tomorrow. When tomorrow comes and he's still alive, he would strangle someone to death. He doesn't care anymore if he's gonna get fired or worse, be imprisoned because he is so annoyed at him. He hates him. He loathes him to death. If his annoying, overconfident boss-- who thinks that everyone is below his level shall be a slave to him--didn't make him repeat all of his reports, then he should be at home right now, dressed warmly while sipping his hot drink.</p><p>One and a half hours passed and he is now near frozen. He huddles up under his office desk. He can't move his lips properly anymore and his body constantly trembles. He rubs his hands against each other again, then he spreads the heat he has made to his legs. He shivers when he hears the roar of thunder, making him jump out of the floor and hit his head.</p><p>That was followed by another roar of thunder, and he is sure that the other noise he had heard is a scream. He quickly stands up to find the owner of the voice, maybe a companion through the stormy night.</p><p>"Hello?" he tries to voice out, but his voice is already cracking due to the cold. "Is there any person aside from me here?"</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Is anybody here?"</p><p>A clear strike of lightning was followed by a clap of thunder, and he heard a squeal again. He listened carefully, and the squeal was followed by soft sounds of crying combining with the sound of raindrops. He listens. He listens carefully. Then he finally knew where the sounds are coming from.</p><p>He walks, walks, walks. His feet and sense of hearing led him in front of the door of his superior's office. He rolls his eyes, contemplating if he'd open the door. If he opens the door, he'll face the devil. If he doesn't, he'll freeze to death alone. </p><p>The lightning is there again, lighting up the office, and surely, a thunder would follow. Then it comes. The cries inside the room became louder. The cries were shaking, probably so scared.</p><p>Sehun grabs the doorknob. After a deep breath, he turns it to the right, opening it without even knocking.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"I said who are you?!"</p><p>"You can't just enter my office without my permission!"</p><p>"Oh, you're still like that despite your scaredy-cat position, I see," he murmurs.</p><p>The person crouching under his desk peeks to see him, making him blind with his flashlight. </p><p>"And I see that you are dressed warmly. Lucky you."</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"What am I doing here? Oh, I've been stranded in this damned office thanks to you. I am freezing to death already then I heard a scream and it led me to you."</p><p>"Whatever, go ou--" the thunder sounded so clear and angry that it had made the man talking stop and huddle up again.</p><p>"Oh, Junmyeon. All right, I'll call you that because it isn't an office hour anyway," he shrugs. "Are we scared? Might be the perfect time to commit murder."</p><p>"Stay away from me dumbass. Or else I will call the police."</p><p>Sehun walks nearer to him, and Junmyeon keeps on stepping back.</p><p>"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he shouts, causing Sehun to stop. "Yes, I'm scared to death because I have astraphobia. What now? Go and spread it to your officemates. I don't give a fuck. Go, leave me now," he exclaims, tears are running down from his eyes.</p><p>Sehun suddenly felt guilty of making him more afraid so he gently pats the back of his hurdled boss. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Go away, I know you hate me so go."</p><p>"I do hate you, but I still have a kind heart to help anyone who's in need," he says softly. "Besides, I'm cold and I need to stay warm, so I'll stay with you tonight."</p><p>"Just stay three feet away from me," he commands, his eyes are set upon Sehun while his hands are crossed in his legs.</p><p>Sehun grins. "Don't you wanna cuddle up?"</p><p>"God, stay away."</p><p>"Don't you really wanna do it?" he playfully asks again. He can see Junmyeon's cheeks turning red, and he doesn't know if it's just his skin being sensitive to cold or he is flustered around him. Whatever it is, he's gonna take this chance to tease him.</p><p>"Sehun, stay away. Oh God, why are you being like this," Junmyeon exclaims as Sehun sits beside him.</p><p>"You know my name," he mumbles.</p><p>"Oh, i- of course, I do. I need to know my employees."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, so stay away from me."</p><p>"You are actually cute," he whispers, making Junmyeon turn to him. </p><p>"What?" Junmyeon asks, sounding so flustered.</p><p>"Oh, don't think about me liking you. I hate you still."</p><p>"But you just told me I'm cute."</p><p>"You are."</p><p>"What?" Junmyeon asks, confusion is evident in his face.</p><p>"Are playing in circles or something?" he chuckles, hugging his legs like what Junmyeon is doing. "And for your information, I know that you hate me too, and the feeling is mutual. Tomorrow, we can just forget about this night and that we actually talked with each other and continue hating each other."</p><p>Silence filled the room. The coldness seeps into the darkroom. Their flashlights are off, and the only assurance that they are still beside each other is the little skin touching that they do.</p><p>"You are confusing me," Junmyeon states, still facing down, fidgeting with his coat.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Do you like me or do you hate me?"</p><p>Sehun softly chortles. "Jokes on you, I don't like you."</p><p>"So you hate me?"</p><p>"Are we playing dumb?"</p><p>"I thought you like me," Junmyeon mutters.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Are we playing dumb?"</p><p>Sehun chuckles as he faces to Junmyeon. "Stop copying me."</p><p>"You are playing with my heart."</p><p>"Wait, what? I thought we're just joking here?" Sehun says a little panicky. "Do you perhaps like me?"</p><p>"Maybe."</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>Junmyeon sighs, closing his eyes. "Okay. Stay away from me."</p><p>The rain keeps on falling and so are the lightning and thunder. Sehun's phone went off and Junmyeon doesn't want to use his since he will be needing it tomorrow.</p><p>"Are you still awake?" </p><p>Junmyeon just hums, his body shivering due to his fear.</p><p>"Do you want me to cuddle you? Ah, don't think that I'm doing this to my advantage. And I'm not worried at all. I don't really care about you, you know. I just wanna help you. You are shaking there.</p><p>"You wanna take my offer or not? Okay, I think you don't--"</p><p>Junmyeon thought about it first before giving in. "If that's what you want, then okay."</p><p>"I don't want it. But I'm helping you out. Come closer." </p><p>And Junmyeon did so. Sehun wraps his arms around Junmyeon, so close to the point that they almost share their breaths.</p><p>"You feel so warm. Stop shaking. I'm here."</p><p>"Thank you. And I'm sorry for whatever I did that you come to hate me so much."</p><p>"Ah, seriously, you don't know?"</p><p>"I don't," he firmly states, leaning his head to Sehun's chest. "Your hands feel so cold. You want me to hold it? I mean, I'm just trying to help you. You could just forget this as soon as the morning breaks just like what you've said."</p><p>Sehun quickly handed his hands to Junmyeon, and the latter intertwines it with his. "Feel better now?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"That's good," he murmurs, then he started making small circles on Sehun's hands. "Do you really hate me that much?" he asks, looking up to him.</p><p>Sehun meets his eyes, then he breathes in deeply before answering. "Yep. You are a pain in the ass. I hate you so much."</p><p>"I'm hurt," he says as he looks down, closing his eyes as he let the reality sinks into him.</p><p>"Why? It's true though."</p><p>"I like you," he murmurs, so soft that Sehun didn't even catch it.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said, let's sleep now so you could continue hating me tomorrow," he says, sighing deeply before he nudges himself closer to Sehun. This might be the one and only time that he's allowed to do this so he's taking the opportunity. "You smell nice," he mutters softly before he closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its actually raining here in my place thats why i wrote this byeeee im sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>